


Home Away from Home

by cualccino



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry on Countdown Day 2, M/M, Nostalgia, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualccino/pseuds/cualccino
Summary: Baz, Simon, and Penny reminisce on their room assignments back at Watford.Hi! this is my work for Carry on Countdown day 2: nostalgia, I hope you like it, it is quite short, but really cute!!!Thank you!





	Home Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thank you for reading this fic, i hope you enjoy

Baz got back to the flat with 3 drinks in hand, he’s memorized all of their drinks ages ago when they would stay up all night together and find information on the Humdrum or Nicodemus. Now he keeps it stored in the back of his mind for his daily coffee runs after work.

“Simon, Penny come take your drinks unless you want coffee stains all over you white carpet!”

Simon slid into the living room on his socks, causing him to topple over and fall straight onto the floor, Baz walked over and handed his raging git of a boyfriend his coffee and scones. Simon, face still buried in the carpet answered with a muffled “Thank you,” Baz just chuckled lightly and stared fondly at him.

“Simon, what are you doing?” Penny sighed, holding the bridge of her nose.

“I fell,” Simon said, sounding defeated, Baz and Penny just broke into laughter, Simon soon joined in once he sat up. Once they were finished having an absolute fit they got up and sat on the couch.

“Hey, do you guys remember the day we got sorted into our rooms,” Penny said softly

“Yea, I was “devastated I had to share with a major twat,” Baz snarled. 

“You were the one who was in love with me,” Simon said crossing his arms and pointing his nose up.

“Right you are Simon,” This immediately perked Simon and he dove into Baz to give him a massive hug.

“How about you Pen, did you like Trixie at first?” Simon asked

“Oh of course I did, I thought it would be amazing to live with a pixie, I always thought they were so cool growing up. I was sorely mistaken.” Penny said rolling her eyes

“I remember looking at Baz and I kid you not the first thing that popped into my head was ‘this bloke is a massive prat’” 

“Rude!” Baz practically shrieked and threw a pillow at Simon

“You two are literally the living walking definition of too much.”

“I try,” Baz said, Penny just rolled her eyes.

“By the way about Trixie, I’m still scared of glitter.”  
“Was it really that bad?” Baz asked.

“It was horrible, I remember one time Penny came down to breakfast and it looked like she rolled around in a pile of glitter.”

“That's because I basically did, Trixie decided it would be a good idea to roll around in my bed and not tell me, and as you know glitter does not come off.”

“I didn’t ever meet Trixie,” Baz stated

“That's a bit of a shame honestly, she's an experience,” Simon said lightly. 

“Don't get ahead of yourself Simon, she was horrible,”

“Well you spent most of your time in our room anyways,” Baz recalled.

“Yea, how did you do that?” Simon asked.

“A magician never reveals their tricks.”

“That doesn’t quite apply here Penny.”

“It does so.”

“Whatever you say,” Simon said fondly.

The rest of the day was full with them talking about their life at Watford, the place they all came together and developed who they are. The place where Baz first fell in love with Simon, and where Simon saw how caring Baz was when he took down that dragon. Many bad things happened at Watford but it was also their home away from home (more like only home for Simon) . It taught them things they use now, and they gave them friendships that carried through. Watford developed who they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated 
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
